The End of Friendzone
by prettybabo
Summary: Sehun jatuh cinta pada si manis Jongin, kakak kelasnya. Sayang, Jongin hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai adik kelas yang cerewet dan sok keren. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. One Shot. Yaoi.


Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Sehun jatuh cinta pada si manis Jongin, kakak kelasnya. Sayang, Jongin hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai adik kelas yang cerewet dan sok keren. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. One Shot. Yaoi.

One Shot.

" _Permisi Sunbae, toilet disebelah mana ya?"_

" _Diujung koridor sebelah kiri."_

" _Terima kasih Sunbae."_

Percakapan yang tidak lebih dari beberapa detik itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal dari rasa kagum yang kini berubah menjadi cinta seorang pemuda enam belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun pada kakak kelasnya, Kim Jongin.

"Oh, lihat itu Nini Sunbae-mu." Teman sebangku Sehun bernama Joonmyeon menyenggol Sehun yang sedang sibuk menyalin catatan. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung menatap keluar jendela kelasnya dan mendapati Jongin berjalan dengan wajah kusut melewati depan kelas.

"Ya! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya Nini!" Sehun berujar galak pada Joonmyeon kemudian berlari keluar kelas untuk menyapa pujaan hatinya.

"Selamat siang Hyung." Sehun menyapa Jongin dengan senyum cerah. Secerah matahari dimusim panas yang membuat semua orang silau.

"Hai Sehun." Jongin tersenyum kecil pada Sehun sambil terus berjalan.

"Hyung mau kemana? Ke kantin?" Sehun berjalan menjajari Jongin dan senyum cerah masih terus terpasang diwajahnya.

"Iya."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga akan ke kantin." Sehun berkata cerah, tidak peduli jika perutnya sudah sangat kenyang karena dua porsi mie yang ia makan sepuluh menit lalu. "Hyung, kenapa wajahnya cemberut seperti itu? Apa tadi Kim Seonsaengnim susah memberi soal ujiannya? Atau karena Hyung stress karena tugas seni dari Yoo Seon—"

"Sehunnie…" Seorang gadis tiba-tiba menyapa Sehun yang sedang berusaha mencari perhatian Jongin.

"Hai Noona.." Sehun tersenyum sedikit. "Apa Hyung sakit?! Hyung belum maka—" Sehun kembali melancarkan aksinya untuk Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan diam dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Hai Sehun!" Seseorang lain menyapa Sehun yang tengah bicara.

"Hai." Sehun menyapa singkat. "Hyung ingin makan apa? Aku yakin ayam goreng kesukaan Hyung di Bibi Nam masih ada jam segini. Hyung ingin makan itu kan? Atau—"

"Sehun!"

"Halo Lu." Sehun tersenyum kecil pada pemuda yang baru menyapanya.

"Sehun, nanti malam bisakah kau datang ke acara ulang tahunku?" Pemuda itu berdiri tepat didepan Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan mata mengerjap penuh harap.

"U-ulang tahun?" Sehun terkejut mendengar permintaan mendadak itu namun matanya tetap tertuju pada sosok Jongin yang meninggalkannya menuju kantin sekolah.

"Ya, ulang tahunku di kafe langganan kita nanti jam tujuh. Bisa kan?"

"Bisa, bisa. Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab sekenanya hanya agar ia bisa segera menyusul Jongin yang berdiri didepan kedai Bibi Nam, si penjual ayam goreng paling terkenal seantero sekolah.

"Good, apa—"

"Sampai ketemu nanti Lu!" Sehun tidak mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda tadi karena baginya menemani Jongin makan siang itu jauh jauh jauuuh lebih penting. Bahkan lebih penting dari menyalin catatan sejarah yang nyaris mencapai seratus lembar.

"Hyung! Kenapa meninggalkanku.." Dalam sekejap Sehun sudah berdiri disamping Jongin yang sibuk memilih-milih menu makan siangnya.

"Aku lapar." Jongin menjawab datar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari daftar menu. "Bi, seperti biasa saja."

"Aku juga Bi, sama seperti Nini Hyung." Sehun berkata lantang dan mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celananya. "Ini Bi."

"Sehun, aku mohon berhenti membayar makan siangku." Jongin menatap sebal Sehun yang lagi-lagi bergerak terlalu cepat.

"Kenapa? Aku senang melakukannya."

"Tapi aku tidak suka." Jongin menatap Sehun tajam. "Aku punya uang untuk membayar makanku sendiri."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini yang terakhir."

"Kemarin kau berkata begitu! Kemarinnya lagi juga begitu!" Jongin sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Jangan marah-marah Hyung." Sehun mendorong Jongin agar duduk disalah satu bangku kanting. Baru saja Jongin akan mulai mengomel namun salah seorang penjual minuman dikantin datang dengan membawa dua buah mangkuk es buah.

"Ini supaya Hyung tidak marah-marah lagi." Sehun mendorong semangkuk besar es buah itu ke arah Jongin yang sorot matanya semakin tajam.

"Sehun, berhenti—mmppp! YHA!" Jongin terbelalak melihat Sehun yang bukannya takut melihat ia marah-marah malah menyuapinya dengan es buah.

"Tuh kan Hyung sih makan sambil marah-marah.." Sehun dengan sigap menyeka bibir dan dagu Jongin yang kotor oleh saus sirup dari es buah.

"Sehun kau astaga…" Jongin mendorong tangan Sehun menjauh dari wajahnya. Wajah Jongin tampak memerah karena sikap manis barusan, entah karena kesal atau malu. Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Wajah tampan yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah mengusiknya dari tadi.

"Ini. Uangmu." Jongin mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan meletakkan diatas meja.

"Hyuuuung jangan begituuuu." Sehun mendorong uang tersebut ke arah Jongin. Pemuda yang duduk dihadapan Sehun itu tidak peduli dan terus memakan es buahnya dalam diam. Sehun pun akhirnya memilih tidak mengganggu Jongin dengan ocehannya lagi. Karena sepertinya kekasih hatinya ini sedang kesal akan suatu hal…

Seperti inilah kegiatan Sehun dijam istirahat selama satu semester terakhir

Duduk didepan pemuda manis berkulit eksotis yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Mata Sehun tidak pernah bosan menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Jongin yang menurutnya semakin hari semakin menarik. Matanya yang besar dan terkesan sayu, lalu hidung mungilnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Pipi tembam yang semakin tembam ketika sedang mengunyah seperti ini. Dan bibir itu…demi seluruh uang jajannya Sehun berani bertaruh jika bibir kakak kelasnya pasti lebih manis dari semua bubble tea yang pernah ia minum seumur hidup.

Sehun nyaris tidak berkedip memandangi Jongin.

Kenapa kakak kelasnya ini sangat manis?

Apa setiap pagi mandi gula ya?

Ah, pokoknya Jongin setiap hari semakin manis dan cantik sejak pertemuan pertama mereka awal tahun ajaran ini. Sehun ingat jelas bagaimana ia bertingkah seperti orang yang baru saja melihat keajaiban dunia ketika melihat Jongin pertama kali.

Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin menanyakan letak kamar mandi malah berubah menjadi salah satu momen paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Sehun terpana melihat Jongin hingga menganga seperti orang bodoh. Didepan teman-teman sekelas Jongin, didepan seluruh penghuni sekolah yang kebetulan sedang berada dikoridor ramai tersebut.

Selama dua minggu awal, Sehun yang waktu itu masih sangat baru disekolah tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Beruntung karena keaktifannya dalam kegiatan sekolah, membuat Sehun jadi bisa mengetahui identitas kakak kelas yang ia sukai itu.

Kim Jongin.

Kelas sebelas jurusan sains.

Pendiam tapi banyak penggemar.

Ikut ekstrakulikuler palang merah.

Alamat rumah, makanan dan minuman kesukaan, hingga nama peliharaan Jongin bisa Sehun ketahui dalam kurun waktu dua minggu. Sehun memang orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang, tentu mudah baginya mencari identitas Jongin.

Oh Sehun, salah satu anak paling populer disekolah naksir Kim Jongin, anak pendiam yang tidak banyak dikenal orang. Dalam waktu singkat berita itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Semua murid, guru, penjaga sekolah hingga para penjual makanan dikantin tahu jika Sehun menyukai Jongin.

Yah, salahkan sikap Sehun yang terang-terangan mengejar Jongin. Dulu Sehun pernah membawakan sebuket bunga mawar merah untuk Jongin setiap hari—yang akhirnya berhenti karena Jongin mengomelinya selama satu jam. Lalu, Sehun yang setiap hari membuntuti kakak kelasnya itu. Mengantar, menjemput bahkan menunggui Jongin ketika ada kegiatan disekolah.

Sayang, sampai saat ini sepertinya hati Jongin belum tergerak sama sekali.

Itu malah membuat Sehun lebih tertarik pada Jongin. Ketika semua mata memandangnya saat ia lewat. Ketika semua orang berusaha mengajaknya berkenalan. Ketika semua bibir membicarakan dirinya. Malah Jongin berusaha menghindarinya. Itu yang membuat Sehun merasa jika Jongin adalah kekasih sejatinya.

Tunggu, Sehun, bukankah itu cara berpikir yang aneh?

"Hyung, nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku menjadi buku bacaan ya? Aku ingin baca buku science fiction seperti Hyung!"

—

"Tuh, Sehun sudah menunggu."

"Biarkan saja."

"Ckckck kau ini." Jongin tidak peduli dengan dengusan teman sebangkunya. Jongin lelah setiap hari dinasehati karena sikap dinginnya pada Sehun, adik kelasnya yang selama satu semester mengejar-ngejarnya tanpa henti.

"Apa susahnya sih memberi dia satu saja kesempatan. Biar dia mengajakmu berkencan sekali saja dan setelah itu baru kau bisa mempertimbangkan—" Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Tuh kan, lagi.

"—pa kurangnya Sehun? Dia keren, baik, ramah lalu—"

"Baek, kenapa tidak kau saja yang berkencan dengan Sehun kalau begitu?" Jongin menatap tajam temannya itu yang bisa melakukan ceramah berjam-jam jika sudah menyangkut Sehun.

"Aku sudah punya orang lain yang aku sukai Jong, kau tahu itu."

"Aku juga sudah ada orang lain." Jongin menjawab sambil lalu dengan tangan terus bekerja mengerjakan tugas biologi.

"WHAT?" Teman sebangku Jongin yang bersuara luar biasa cempreng itu menjerit keras, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menolehkan kepala mereka kearah meja Jongin. "Jong! Jangan bilang kau masih suka dengan…dengan…."

"Hmmm…" Jongin bergumam tidak jelas.

"Astaga Jongin!" Byun Baekhyun yang dikenal memiliki suara sangat memekakkan telinga sekaligus kecepatan bicara luar biasa itu mulai mengeluarkan ocehannya pada Jongin. Lagi.

"Kau masih menyukai Kr—AW!" Baekhyun mengaduh merasakan kakinya diinjak keras oleh Jongin. "Kau masih menyukainya?! Ini kan sudah lewat dari setahun? Dia juga sudah punya pacar lain. Lagi pula Jongiiiiin, ada Sehun yang mengejar-ngejarmu! Sehun jauh lebih keren dari dia! Dia suda—"

"Dia sudah putus." Jongin berkata entang. Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terperanjat. "Aku heran, kenapa sih kau ngotot sekali tentang Sehun?" Jongin bertanya sambil lalu.

"Karena aku tahu dia sangat menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Jongin cuek.

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Tidak sedikitpun?"

"Tidak."

"Sama sekali?"

"Tidak, Baek."

"Tidak, sedikit, sedikit, sedikiiiit pun?"

"Baek untuk—"

"Sehun kemari!" Baekhyun berkata cepat sambil menunjuk arah belakang Jongin dan tanpa sadar sebuah gerakan sederhana Jongin membuat Baekhyun yakin jika Jongin tidak berkata jujur.

"Hai Sehun, mau menjemput calon pacar?"

"Baekhyun Sunbae, selamat siang." Sehun menyapa Baekhyun dengan sopan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, tugasnya sedikit lagi selesai." Baekhyun menarik tempat duduk kosong dan menyuruh Sehun duduk disana.

"Terima kasih Sunbae." Sehun duduk disana masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Entah mengapa hanya dengan kehadiran Jongin saja Sehun bisa tersenyum selebar itu. "Sunbae, apa Nini Hyung sedang sakit hari ini? Wajahnya tadi istirahat terlihat tidak bersemangat."

"Dia habis dimarahi guru Song waktu pelajaran olah raga karena tidak bisa memukul bola dengan benar." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jongin seolah Jongin adalah anaknya.

"Ya! Kerjakan tugasmu! Aku sudah mau pulang!" Jongin menepis tangan Baekhyun sambil mengomel.

"Sudah tidak sabar ya pulang dengan Sehunnie?" Memang dasar Baekhyun yang usil, komentarnya itu membuat ia mendapat jitakan menyakitkan dari Jongin.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Jongin dan Sehun sudah berjalan beriringan menuju area parkir motor untuk siswa. Dulu, Sehun sampai harus memohon, meminta sampai menyeret Jongin agar mau diantar jemput untuknya. Untungnya usaha Sehun kini sudah berbuah, Jongin sudah setia menunggunya didepan rumah ketika pagi dan berjalan beriringan ketika pulang sekolah. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau kau ingin baca buku science fiction pinjam punyaku saja, tidak usah beli." Jongin bergumam kecil pada Sehun yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Sungguh? Waaaah, Hyung baik sekali." Sehun terdengar gembira sekali.

"Hm, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Aku ingin pulang." Jongin berkata pelan. Suaranya tidak semangat dan bibir gemuknya membentuk sebuah lengkungan ke bawah.

"Hyung kenapa seharian tidak semangat?" Sehun bertanya sambil memeluk tas Jongin—yes, Sehun selalu membawakan tas Jongin yang penuh oleh buku-buku tebal fisika itu.

Jongin diam saja.

"Apa karena pelajaran olahraga tadi?"

Jongin masih diam saja.

"Rasanya aneh tidak Hyung omeli sehari saja." Sehun menambahkan dengan suara lirih. "Apa Hyung sakit?" Bayangkan diomeli seperti waktu istirahat tadi saja masih termasuk 'tidak diomeli' bagi Sehun.

Jongin tidak juga kunjung buka suara.

"Hyung, jangan membuatku khawatir. Biasanya Hyung menjewerku kalau terlalu cerewet."

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan es krim?" Sehun berhenti dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu bocah!" Jongin mendelik dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun. Bukannya melepaskan tangan Jongin, Sehun malah terkekeh senang.

"Hyung lebih manis jika mengomeliku seperti ini." Sehun tentu tidak mau melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jongin. "Ayo sekarang saatnya es krim untuk Nini Hyung-ku!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya lelah. Selalu saja semaunya sendiri. Jongin membiarkan dirinya ditarik Sehun menuju area parkir. Buat apa ia menolak? Sehun itu memiliki seribu satu jurus supaya ia menuruti apa mau pemuda tersebut. Jadi, dari pada membuang tenaganya yang sudah tinggal sedikit, Jongin biarkan saja Sehun membawanya ke kedai eskrim. Lagi pula es krim terdengar enak disaat hati sedang risau begini…

"Biar aku pakaikan." Sehun mengambil helm ditangan Jongin dan memakaikan benda tersebut ke kepala Jongin dengan hati-hati. Jongin benci ketika Sehun melakukan hal itu. Kenapa? Pertama, karena adik kelasnya yang tampan ini jadi sangat dekat dengannya sampai ia bisa mencium aroma parfum maskulin milik Sehun. Aroma yang membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Kedua, karena semua mata akan memandang padanya. Jam pulang sekolah begini parkiran siswa pasti selalu ramai dan itu membuat Jongin menjadi pusat perhatian karena sikap romantis Sehun seolah mereka sedang syuting drama picisan.

"Sudah." Sehun tersenyum puas sambil menatap wajah manis Jongin.

"Hm.." Jongin tentu saja langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin Sehun melihat rona merah muda diwajahnya.

Begitu Jongin sudah duduk manis dimotor Sehun, tangan Jongin dengan otomatis memeluk pinggang Sehun didepannya. Jongin juga benci melakukan hal ini. Karena ia takut jika Sehun mendengar dentum jantungnya yang begitu kencang.

Setelah enam bulan Jongin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun—walaupun pada awalnya dipaksa—ia mulau terbiasa dengan sikap kekanakan, kekonyolan dan sikap semaunya Sehun. Bohong jika ia tidak menyukai Sehun walaupun hanya sedikit.

Jongin suka Sehun.

Tapi apa yang membuat Jongin begitu angkuh dan terus menolak Sehun? Terus bersikap cuek pada Sehun? Dulu, Jongin berpikir jika ia terus mendiamkan Sehun, tidak merespon semua sikap manis dan perhatian Sehun, pemuda itu akan berhenti mengganggunya. Namun ternyata ia salah.

Sehun itu keras kepala.

Bahkan setelah ia bentak-bentak didepan banyak orang, esoknya Sehun masih saja bersikap manis padanya. Jongin akhirnya membiarkan Sehun terus mendekatinya walaupun kadang ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah adik kelasnya itu.

Bukan pada sikap manis dan penuh perhatian Sehun tapi efek samping dari perhatian yang ia dapat dari Sehun. Salah satu dampak yang ia rasakan adalah dirinya yang menjadi buah bibir penghuni sekolah.

'Oh, jadi dia yang disukai Sehun…'

'Kenapa Sehun bisa suka? Anaknya biasa saja…"

'Lebih cantik aku kan?'

'Sok jual mahal sekali menolak Sehun…'

'Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia memperlakukan Sehun sepert itu?!'

Itu adalah sedikit dari ratusan desis-desis yang selalu ia dengar setiap kali ia lewat dikoridor sekolah. Belum lagi tatapan menusuk yang kadang disertai kobaran amarah. Hidup Jongin yang setahun kemarin tenang dan damai berubah sejak Sehun masuk ke sekolahnya. Belum resmi berpacaran dengan Sehun saja Jongin sudah banyak dibicarakan orang, apalagi kalau dia menerima Sehun?

Menjadi sasaran gosip disekolah bukan satu-satunya yang membuat Jongin kesal. Kini, popularitas Jongin meningkat karena Sehun. Selama satu semester ini, sudah delapan pria yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Mulai dari kakak kelas, adik kelas hingga teman seangkatannya.

Parahnya, seseorang yang dulu sempat ia sukai termasuk dari delapan orang tersebut. Itulah yang membuat Jongin seharian ini menjadi diam, dimarahi guru dan menjadi pendiam seharian.

Wu Kris, itu namanya.

Jongin dan Kris adalah teman yang lumayan dekat sewaktu masa orientasi. Hubungan keduanya perlahan merenggang karena Kris bergabung dengan tim basket dan menemukan geng baru yang lebih keren. Belum lagi Kris juga selalu dikelilingi para cheerleader, membuat Jongin semakin tersingkir dari lingkaran pertemanan Kris.

Jongin memang menyukai Kris. Sangat suka. Pemuda itu lucu, pandai dan sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Bahkan hingga saat ini, masih ada setidaknya ada desir kecil didadanya setiap ia berpapasan dengan Kris dikoridor sekolah. Walapun rasa itu tidak sekuat dulu, tapi tetap ada. Biarpun hanya sedikit.

Teman seangkatannya yang dulu pernah ia sukai itu menyatakan perasaan padanya tadi pagi. Jongin tentu kelabakan. Ketika hatinya sudah mulai terbuka untuk Sehun, orang yang dulu pernah ia puja-puji kembali lagi memporak-porandakan semuanya.

"Hyung, peluknya dilanjut nanti lagi ya, kita sudah sampai." Lamunan Jongin buyar mendengar suara berat Sehun. Dengan cepat Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun kemudian turun dari motor.

"Apa Hyung suka memelukku?" Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat bibir cemberut Jongin karena ucapannya. "Nanti aku akan mencari jalan pulang paling jauh deh supaya Hyung bisa memelukku lebih lama."

"Diam kau bocah!" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kedai es krim langganan mereka—ya, mereka sudah memiliki banyak tempat makanan langganan mulai dari kedai bubble tea, kedai ramen, kafe hingga warung makan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jongin dan Sehun sudah duduk berhadapan dengan semangkuk besar es krim untuk mereka berdua. Sehun tampak tidak begitu banyak menyuapkan es krim kedalam mulutnya, berbeda dengan Jongin yang sedari tadi terus menyantap es krim penuh semangat.

"Hyung kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan." Sehun meraih tisu diatas meja dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan bibir Jongin yang terkena es krim.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala?" Jongin sekali lagi membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun padanya.

"Aku tidak keras kepala." Sehun meremas tisu bernoda es krim itu dan memandangi Jongin yang terus makan es krim.

"Tidak keras kepala apanya? Kau itu bukan hanya keras kepala, tapi bermuka tebal juga. Tidak bosan apa kau aku marahi terus?" Jongin memandang heran pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Hyung, ibuku pernah bilang, 'Seharusnya kau senang setiap hari masih Ibu omeli! Kalau Ibu sudah tidak mau mengomelimu berarti Ibu sudah tidak peduli!'. Begitu yang ibuku bilang." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku senang Hyung setidaknya masih mau marah padaku. Hyung masih mau bertengkar denganku dan mau berdebat denganku." Sehun menyendok es krim didepannya. "Itu tandanya aku masih ada harapan." Sehun mendekatkan sendok tersebut ke arah bibir Jongin.

Bibir Jongin otomatis membuka dan menerima suapan Sehun.

"See?" Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Aku masih ada harapan." Jongin langsung cemberut. Kenapa sekarang ia jadi mau-mau saja disuapi Sehun?

"Sok tahu." Jongin bergumam kesal.

"Hyung hari ini kenapa kok diam terus?" Sehun kembali menyendok es krim dan menyuapi Jongin. Lagi-lagi Jongin mau saja disuapi Sehun.

"Uhm, tidak apa." Jongin tentu saja tidak mau menjawab alasan sebenarnya.

"Hyung bukan orang yang mudah stress, jadi katakan padaku apa yang terjadi hari ini."

"Tidak usah bersikap sok dewasa seperti itu, tidak cocok tahu!" Jongin berdecih melihat sikap Sehun.

"Aku kan hanya berusaha menjadi pendengar, siapa tahu Hyung akan merasa lebih baik."

"Hanya ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan." Jongin menjawab tanpa mau menatap Sehun. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa…ada seseorang yang menyakiti Hyung disekolah?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara hati-hati. Jongin langsung menatap Sehun begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Jadi Sehun tahu jika ia sering mendapat perlakuan kurang menyenangkan dair penggemar Sehun?

"Aku…uh, aku berusaha sebisaku untuk melindungi Hyung dari…dari…mereka. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa berada disisi Hyung setiap waktu, jadi aku sering merasa bersalah karena aku Hyung jadi…." Sehun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tuh kau tahu kalau kau membuatku banyak dibicarakan banyak orang." Jongin menatap Sehun yang menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tampan-tampan begitu Sehun juga punya sisi menggemaskan. Sering merajuk pada Jongin kalau kelelahan, merengek minta digandeng atau cemberut kalau Jongin memarahinya.

"Apa aku harus berhenti?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah sedih. "Hyung ingin aku berhenti?"

Kini giliran Jongin yang menunduk, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maukah ia? Jawabannya tidak. Tapi Jongin tidak mungkin mengakui hal itu terang-terangan. Mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya?

"Oh iya Hyung." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sehun yang kini terlihat sangat serius. Jantung Jongin rasanya berdegup ratusan kali lebih kencang. Aliran darahnya semakin cepat saat Sehun meraih tangannya dan menggenggam tangan tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin tidak melayangkan protes atau melakukan perlawanan.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Hyung karena sudah menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang Hyung terima." Sehun berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya. Pipi Jongin langsung terasa sangat panas. Bukan sekedar rona merah yang muncul dipipi pemuda manis itu, namun seluruh wajah, telinga bahkan leher Jongin terasa memanas.

"Ka-kau tahu?" Jongin mendadak gagap.

"Tentu saja tahu." Sehun tersenyum lagi, membuat seluruh organ tubuh Jongin semakin meleleh. "Aku selama ini memang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada Hyung…"

 _Sial, apa dia akan menyatakannya sekarang?_

"…aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat. Aku harap Hyung mau bersabar dengan semua tingkahku hingga saat itu." Sehun meremas tangan Jongin lembut.

"A-aku menolak mereka karena…karena…" Jongin berusaha mencari alasan untuk dikatakan.

"Karena apapun itu, aku tetap senang Hyung menolak mereka." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan mengecupnya pelan.

"YA!" Jongin menarik tangannya dan menghadiahi Sehun sebuah jeweran ditelinganya. "Kau semakin dibiarkan semakin berani saja!"

"Hehe." Sehun hanya memberi cengiran lebar pada Jongin yang mulai mengomel lagi.

—

"Maaf, aku harus pulang dengan Sehun. Aku ada janji dengannya."

"Sehun?" Terdengar nada tidak suka dari bibir pemuda jangkung yang berdiri didepan Jongin.

"Iya."

"Kau itu pacarku Jongin, kenapa kau malah kelayapan dengan pria lain?" Nada bicara si pemuda mulai naik.

"Pacar?" Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tentu saja sekarang kau pacarku!"

"Huh?" Jongin semakin bingung. Seingatnya ia belum memberikan jawaban apapun untuk Kris. Pemuda yang menyatakan perasaannya kemarin pagi. "Tapi aku belum mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu."

Kris diam saja dan menatap tajam Jongin.

"Hyung! Aku dataaaang!" Suara cerah Sehun terdengar keras dari depan kelas Jongin, menandakan Sehun sudah siap untuk mengantar Jongin pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

"Eh, Kris Sunbae, selamat siang." Sehun membungkuk sopan pada Kris begitu melihat kakak kelasnya itu. Bulu kuduk Jongin mendadak merinding melihat bagaimana sorot mata Kris ketika pemuda itu menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Kris berkata kaku pada Jongin dan menghiraukan kehadiran Sehun.

"Hyung, apa yang—"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat pulang. Aku lapar." Jongin menyodorkan tas sekolahnya pada Sehun yang diterima tanpa pikir panjang. Memang terlihat seperti Jongin memperlakukan Sehun seenaknya, menyuruhnya membawakan tas yang berat, mengantar jemput Jongin sekolah, belum lagi Sehun sering sekali membelikan Jongin makan atau minuman.

Tapi semua itu bukan keinginan Jongin.

Sehun memaksa untuk melakukan itu semuanya. Karena menurut Sehun, pria semanis Jongin tidak boleh merasa kesusahan sedikitpun. Ah, Jongin masih merona jika ia teringat bagaimana Sehun mengomelinya karena sering membawa tas yang kelewat berat atau melewatkan jam makan siang karena terlalu asyik membaca buku.

"Apa ini kode mengajakku makan siang?" Sehun menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan besar kepala, aku ingin makan masakan ibuku." Jongin melambai kearah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Wah, Bibi Kim masak apa ya hari ini?" Sehun bergumam senang.

"Memangnya kau aku undang makan dirumah?" Jongin mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Tidak Hyung undang sekalipun, Bibi Kim pasti akan menyuruhku makan dirumah." Sehun berkata bangga. Benar juga ucapan Sehun, ibunya memang selalu menyuruh Sehun mampir dirumah setiap kali mengantar Jongin pulang. Berarti Sehun nyaris selalu menghabiskan waktunya dirumah Jongin sepulang sekolah.

"Aigoo, aku heran kenapa Bibi Kim yang ramah bisa punya anak segalak dirimu Hyung." Sehun dengan usil mencubit pipi Jongin. Padahal Jongin yakin Sehun tahu betul jika ia tidak suka dipegang pipinya. Kan malu ketahuan kalau pipinya empuk kebanyakan makan.

"Ya!" Jongin menepis tangan Sehun galak.

"Herannya lagi kenapa anak Bibi Kim yang ini biarpun galak begini tetap saja sangaaaat manis." Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin kemudian berlari sambil tertawa keras.

"Kau cari mati Oh Sehun! Aku lebih tua darimu tahu!" Jongin menjerit keras dan berlari menyusul Sehun, berusaha memberi adik kelasnya itu pelajaran akan sopan santun. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan juga bisik-bisik para siswa akan kedekatannya dengan sehun.

Biarpun terlihat kesal dan mengomel, dalam hati kecil Jongin yang paling dalam, pemuda ini senang saja diusap kepalanya oleh Sehun. Jongin juga tahu jika Sehun itu hanya cari perhatian padanya. Berusaha membuatnya kesal.

Tapi tidak apa deh marah-marah pada Sehun.

Melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan wajah sok melas sangat menghibur.

Sesampainya dirumah Jongin sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun yang hanya mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu. Biasanya saja Sehun langsung masuk begitu saja lalu duduk diruang tengah sambil mengambil camilan apapun yang disediakan dimeja kopi.

"Hyung, aku harus langsung pulang." Sehun meletakkan tas Jongin diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Uhm, begitu ya." Bibir Jongin sebenarnya sudah gatal sekali ingin bertanya alasan Sehun harus segera pulang.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, aku hanya ada janji dengan sepupuku. Nanti malam aku telepon." Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah masam Jongin. _Memang keliahatan sekali ya kalau aku ingin tahu?_

"Siapa yang cemberut." Jongin berkata sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Tuh bibirnya sampai seperti bebek."

"Sana pulang!" Jongin berdecak kesal. Sehun itu kenapa sih tidak pernah kehabisan stok untuk menggodanya?

"Baiklah, jangan makan terlalu banyak. Lihat tuh pipi Hyung sudah makin tembam." Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin sekali lagi.

"Kau ingin aku gigit lagi?!" Jongin mendelik ke arah Sehun.

"Dibibir saja Hyung lain kali, jangan dilengan." Sehun semakin gencar menggoda Jongin.

"Dasar mesum! Sana pulang!" Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun dan mendorongnya menjauh dari pintu rumahnya.

"Iya, iya." Sehun tertawa senang bisa membuat Jongin kesal.

"Sehun." Jongin memanggil Sehun dan memandang pemuda itu dengan wajah ragu-ragu. "Hati-hati." Jongin merasa dadanya akan meledak melihat senyum Sehun ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu.

"Tentu saja. Sampai besok Hyung." Sehun melambai kearah Jongin dan pemuda manis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil berharapa wajahnya tidak tampak seperti tomat.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sekali lagi melambai ke arahnya sebelum meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dengan menggunakan motor. Entah mengapa siang ini hati Jongin terasa berat melihat Sehun meninggalkannya.

—

"Sehun kemana Jong?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Aku bertanya serius."

"Aku menjawab serius Baek. Dia tidak menjemputku tadi pagi, tidak menghubungiku semalam. Pagi ini dia juga tidak ada kabar apa-apa." Jongin berusaha sekali menyembunyikan rasa cemas pada suaranya.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Sudah selama satu jam terakhir Jongin merasakan cemas yang luar biasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Sehun? Pemuda menyebalkan itu tidak jadi menghubunginya semalam—waktu itu Jongin berpikir mungkin Sehun ketiduran, lalu tadi pagi ia tidak mendapatkan pesan berisi selamat pagi, ditambah Sehun tidak juga muncul didepan rumahnya.

Jongin berusaha menghubungi ponsel Sehun namun tidak ada jawaban.

Jongin mengirimi pesan juga tidak dibaca apalagi dibalas.

Sepanjang pagi ini, Jongin sudah uring-uringan karena pemuda yang dulu pernah ia harapkan menghilang dari kehidupannya kini sungguhan menghilang. Jongin bersumpah jika Sehun muncul nanti ia akan menghajar pemuda itu sampai babak belur.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Tangannya berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya berharap ada kabar dari Sehun. Rasa kesal yang tadi pagi membuncah didadanya kini berubah menjadi kekhawatiran teramat sangat. Hati Jongin sangat yakin jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun, tapi apa?

Waktu istirahat tiba.

Biasanya Sehun akan berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya dan melambai-lambai seperti orang gila. Pemuda itu akan membawakan ia sekotak makanan ringan dan memberikannya kepada Jongin. Sekarang…tidak ada yang mengganggunya lag—tunggu, Kris?

Jongin terkejut melihat Kris berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya, melambai kearahnya.

"Hai Jong." Jongin masih belum bisa menangkap alasan kehadiran Kris dikelasnya, duduk didepannya, membawakan sekotak besar makanan juga sebuah jus strawberry.

"Ha-hai.." Jongin menatap Kris bingung. Bisa Jongin rasakan Baekhyun menyenggol kakinya, bertanya kenapa Kris bisa disini. Menggantikan kunjungan Sehun setiap jam istirahat.

"Ini untukmu." Kris meletakkan kotak makanan dan segelas jus dimeja Jongin.

"Eh, terima kasih.." Jongin menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka apa jadi aku belikan saja semuanya." Kris menarik kursi kosong didepan Jongin dan duduk disana.

"Tidak usah repot-repot.." Jongin semakin tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kris.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kan pacarku, aku tidak masalah kau repotkan." Kris tersenyum dan membuka kotak makan itu.

"Eh, tentang hal itu Kris…" Jongin menelan ludahnya.

"Kau lebih suka cokelat atau vanila?" Kris mengambil sebuah donat dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"Terima kasih Kris." Jongin menerima donat itu setengah hati. "Kris, aku rasa…"

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan pulang sekolah nanti?" Kris kembali memotong ucapan Jongin dan Jongin benci hal itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Kris.." Jongin sekali lagi mencoba berbicara. Kemarin waktu Kris menyatakan cintanya, ia masih merasakan rasa debar didadanya. Tapi rasa itu kini diganti oleh rasa kesal. Kesal yang teramat sangat.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada telepon masuk." Kris tersenyum simpul dan mengambil ponselnya yang berdering dari kantong celananya. "Ada apa? Dia berulah lagi? Lakukan saja yang semalam tapi jangan terlalu parah. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab, setelah ini akan ku usahakan segera ke markas."

Jongin tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Kris bicarakan ditelepon tapi entah mengapa seluruh bulu kuduk ditubuhnya meremang. Hatinya seperti tergelitik oleh sesuatu. Berulah lagi? Lakukan yang semalam tapi jangan terlalu parah? Tanggung jawab?

Jongin tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh. Tapi hatinya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Sesuatu tentang Sehun. Alasan kenapa Sehun tidak menghubunginya semalam, alasan kenapa pagi ini ia datang ke sekolah dengan bis.

"Kris, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Tentu saja. Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak! Tidak usah!"

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama sayang."

Jongin bergidik mendengar panggilan Kris untuknya namun ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membuktikan dugaannya. Jongin segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas. Begitu sudah sedikit menjauh dari kelas, ia segera berlari menuju belakang sekolah.

Begitu sampai diarea gudang sekolah, Jongin menemukan undakan yang sering digunakan para siswa-siswa nakal untuk kabur dari sekolah. Jongin sama sekali bukan pemuda yang atletis, hobinya saja membaca buku. Jadi dengan berbekal rasa cemas akan Sehun, Jongin menaiki rongsokan tersebut dan melompati dinding tinggi yang menjadi pagar sekolah.

Dibelakang sekolah Jongin merupakan kawasan perumahan kelas menengah ke bawah yang lumayan kumuh. Jongin hanya pernah sekali ke area sana sewaktu kelas sepuluh dulu. Bersama Kris.

Saat itu Kris baru saja diterima menjadi tim basket sekolah dan Kris dengan bangga menunjukkan markas para atlet basket yang terletak disebuah gudang dibelakang sekolah. Kenapa markas tim basket malah disebuah gudang? Bukan loker sekolah? Karena para tim basket dipenuhi anak-anak nakal yang suka membolos dan mabuk.

Ya, markas ini bukan ditujukan untuk mengatur strategi pertandingan basket tapi untuk melakukan hal-hal gila diluar sekolah. Merokok, minum-minuman kelas, membolos hingga sesekali mereka membawa seseorang untuk ditiduri ramai-ramai.

Jongin berhasil turun dari dinding sekolah tanpa banyak luka, hanya sedikit goresan disiku dan juga pipinya. Jongin tidak membuang banyak waktu, ia segera berlari menuju gudang tersembunyi yang tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Jantung Jongin rasanya berdebar sangat keras. Bukan hanya karena ia berlari secepat mungkin, tapi juga karena rasa takut akan apa yang mungkin ada digudang tersebut. Dalah hati Jongin berdoa agar dugaannya tentang keberadaan Sehun salah.

Begitu sampai didepan sebuah pintu besi besar berwarna hitam, jantung Jongin berdetak luar biasa cepat. Tangannya berkeringat dan bibirnya gemetar. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak kemari sendirian, tapi akan aneh juga jika ia mengajak seseorang hanya karena sebuah dugaan yang belum pasti kebenarannya.

Mata Jongin menangkap sebuah kayu berukuran lumayan besar dan mengambilnya. Berjaga-jaga jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi diri atau melindungi Sehun. Oh Tuhan, aku mohon agar dugaanku salah. Semoga didalam tidak ada orang dan Sehun sedang dirumahnya, tidur dengan pulas.

Jongin mendorong pintu besi itu perlahan.

Baru saja sedikit celah yang terbuka namun telinga Jongin sudah bisa menangkap suara tawa keras dari dalam sana. Jongin mendorong pintu semakin lebar. Dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuat seluruh tubuh Jongin seolah dibakar oleh rasa amarah.

Sehun duduk disebuah kursi kayu dengan seluruh tubuh diikat dengan tali tambang yang besar. Didepan Sehun ada dua orang lelaki yang memakai seragam sama sepertinya. Pasti itu salah satu anak tim basket sekolah.

Jongin tahu jika Sehun melihat kehadirannya. Sehun berusaha memberi kode pada Jongin untuk pergi dan melarikan diri. Jongin tentu mendapat kode tersebut tapi persetan dengan itu. Melihat wajah Sehun yang berlumuran darah, mata bengkak, bibir bengkak dan Jongin sangat yakin ditubuh Sehun masih banyak lagi bekas kekerasan.

Jongin mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang kayu besar itu pada salah seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah didepan Sehun.

BRAK!

Pemuda itu tersungkur ditanah. Pemuda disebelahnya terkejut dan secara reflek menoleh ke belakang. Jongin mengayunkan tangannya sekali lagi dan memukul pemuda itu. Jongin tahu pukulannya terlalu lemah untuk benar-benar melumpuhkan dua pemuda tersebut.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Jongin terus memukuli dua pemuda itu bergantian dengan kayu ditangannya. Kaki, tangan, perut. Bagian manapun yang bisa Jongin pukul, terus ia pukuli. Jongin cukup pintar untuk mengetahui jika ia dan Sehun tidak akan selamat jika dua pemuda ini masih ada sedikit saja tenaga.

"Jongin Hyung! Hentikan!" Jongin bisa mendengar suara Sehun.

"Hyung hentikan!"

"HYUNG!" Jongin berhenti memukul dua atlet basket itu dan memandang Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun…" Jongin dengan cepat mendatangi Sehun dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Sehun yang mempelihatkan banyak ruam dan memar. Tangan Jongin gemetar, matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan isakan terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Hyung, apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?" Suara Sehun terdengar serak.

"Hiks…kau…hiks…" Jongin meraih sebuah pisau yang tergeletak dilantai dan menggunakannya untuk memotong tali tambang besar itu. Tenaga Jongin nyaris habis karena rasa takut, marah dan juga bersalah.

"Sehun kau bisa berjalan?" Jongin membebaskan Sehun dan berusaha menyangga tubuh Sehun yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Bi-bisa Hyung.." Sehun mengangguk kecil, berusaha berdiri semampunya. Melihat Sehun yang kesusahan Jongin segera membantu Sehun untuk berjalan. Tenaga Jongin sendiri juga tidak banyak, apalagi Sehun tinggi besar. Sulit bagi Jongin untuk menjaga agar Sehun tetap berjalan lurus.

"Hyung kepalaku pusing…" Sehun bergumam lemah begitu keduanya sudah keluar dari gudang markas para tim basket.

"Tunggu sebentar Hun, tahan sedikit lagi. Aku akan mencarikan taksi." Jongin berkata sambil terus memapah Sehun. Beberapa pasang mata menatap Sehun dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Tolong, tolong carikan taksi untukku…hiks…" Jongin tahu dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk menahan tubuh Sehun. Jongin memandang seorang wanita setengah baya yang lewat didepannya.

"Bibi tolong…" Air mata Jongin mulai merebak. Bisa ia rasakan beban ditubuhnya semakin berat, pertanda Sehun semakin lemas.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Nak, biar Bibi carikan taksi." Beruntung wanita itu tergerak hatinya dan meminta orang-orang yang perlahan mulai mengerumuni Sehun untuk memanggilkan taksi.

"Hyung…" Sehun bergumam lirih.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!"

—

Dua minggu berlalu.

Jongin memandang pemuda yang berbaring diatas ranjang serba putih diruangan yang serba putih pula. Rasanya ia tidak percaya jika pemuda didepannya itu adalah pemuda yang dulu selalu mengganggunya, mengikutinya, mengusilinya setiap hari.

Kini pemuda itu tampak ringkih dengan selang ditangannya dan bibiryang biasanya cerewet terlihat pucat. Sehun tampak menyedihkan seperti ini. Dan Jongin sangat bersalah karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaan mengenaskan Sehun sekarang.

Sebuah tulang rusuk patah, lengan kiri patah dan juga ada paling tidak lima puluh luka jahitan disekujur tubuh Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilalui Sehun hingga mendapatkan luka sebanyak itu.

"Hyung…" Jongin tersentak oleh suara serak yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau mau sesuatu?"

"Minum." Jongin bergerak cepat menuangkan air dari teko disamping tempat tidur Sehun kedalam gelas.

"Biar aku bantu." Dengan hati-hati Jongin membantu Sehun untuk meneguk air dan kemudian membaringkannya lagi.

"Hyung aku ingin duduk."

"Nanti nyeri lagi, tidak usah duduk dulu." Jongin merapikan selimut Sehun dan menolak permintaan Sehun.

"Hah, aku sudah pegal berbaring seperti ini terus."

"Kalau kau memaksa duduk nanti kau akan berbaring lebih lama lagi karena jahitanmu sobek."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kepalamu pusing? Atau ingin sesuatu?"

"Uhm, aku ingin ramen." Sehun berkata dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Aku serius bocah!" Jongin kesal mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tapi aku ingin rameeeen…" Sehun berkata dengan bibir cemberut.

"Selain ramen!" Jongin mendengus sebal. "Kau ini sakit tapi masih saja bisa membuat orang kesal."

"Hyung saja yang pemarah." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Aku? Pemarah?" Jongin melotot mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Memang Hyung pemarah, aku ini kan sakit jangan dimarahi terus dong." Sehun berkata sambil pura-pura merajuk.

"Baiklaaaah, kau ingin apa Sehun? Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh tapi yaaa.." Jongin berkata dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Sini." Sehun tersenyum dan meminta Jongin untuk mendekat.

"Aku sudah duduk disini disuruh kemana lagi?" Jongin menggeret kursi agar lebih dekat dengan tempat tidur Sehun.

"Lebih dekat lagi, duduk disini saja." Sehun menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang yang masih kosong. Jongin mengehela nafas panjang dan pindah ke atas ranjang, duduk disisi Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya tanpa mau menatap wajah Sehun.

"Terima kasih Hyung." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Aku belum sempat mengatakannya."

"Untuk apa?" Jongin pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Untuk semuanya." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, membuat mau tidak mau Jongin harus menatap mata cokelat Sehun yang sering ia hindari. "Hyung mau menyelamatkanku lalu Hyung merawatku, Hyung bahkan masih disini mengenakan seragam."

Jongin diam saja.

"Kalau Hyung tidak datang waktu itu pasti aku bukan hanya mendapatkan patah rusuk saja."

"Jangan bilang begitu." Jongin bergumam pelan, tidak mau membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk dari patah tulang rusuk.

"Hyung pasti sangat menyukaiku sampai-sampai melakukan hal senekat itu?" Wajah serius Sehun berubah menjadi menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Kau sakit tapi masih saja menyebalkan!" Jongin langsung melepas genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangannya dengan cepat.

"Aw! Sakit Hyung!"

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengasarimu, aku—aku…"

"Dicium saja Hyung nanti sembuh." Jongin ingin rasanya menjitak kepala Sehun mengetahui ternyata ia hanya digoda Sehun. Tidak tahu apa tadi ia nyaris memanggil dokter? Takut jika jahitan Sehun terbuka karena sikap kasanya barusan.

"Tapi Hyung, aku masih heran, bagaimana Hyung tahu aku ada disana?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Hmmm, hanya perasaanku saja." Jongin menjawab pelan. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa tahu Sehun ada disana. Yang Jongin ingat, saat itu ia hanya merasa sangat cemas akan Sehun jadi seluruh otot dan syaraf tubuhnya hanya mengikuti adrenalinnya.

"Tuh kan, Hyung sudah jatuh cinta padaku sampai bisa mengetahui keberadaanku."

"Sekali lagi bicara cinta-cinta akan ku cabut infusmu dan kau akan mati." Jongin mengancam galak dengan mata melotot.

"Aduh, Nini Hyung-ku yang galak sudah kembali." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin lagi dan menggenggamnya.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggilku Nini dan aku bukan milikmu." Jongin berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tidur Sehun.

"Hyuuung jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Sehun merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Sekarang saatnya kau minum obat Hun, aku hanya akan mengambilkan kau obat." Jongin memutar bola matanya lelah. Setelah dua minggu mengurus Sehun dirumah sakit, Jongin jadi tahu sikap manja Sehun yang seperti bayi.

Yang menyebalkan bagi Jongin, sikap manja itu tidak pernah Sehun tunjukkan pada orang lain. Hanya padanya. Bahkan tidak pada ibu dan ayahnya. Terlebih Sehun sering manja-manja tidak tahu waktu. Didepan keluarganya, keluarga Jongin, teman-teman sekolah bahkan para guru.

Jongin tentu saja tahu itu akal-akalan Sehun saja supaya Jongin tidak bisa menolak sikap manja Sehun. Tentu tidak mungkin kan Jongin mendelik pada Sehun didepan banyak orang?

"Jongin? Sehun?" Pintu kamar tempat Sehun dirawat terbuka dan wajah familiar muncul disana.

"Baek!" Jongin berseru riang.

"Maaf aku baru bisa mampir karena tugas sekolah benar-benar gila." Baekhyun muncul dengan membawa sebuah tas besar.

"Hyung, apa itu?" Sehun menatap tas ditangan Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ini makanan untuk kalian, pakaian untuk Jongin dan tugas sekolah Jongin." Baekhyun meletakkan tas itu diatas sofa dan mendesah lega setelah terbebas dari tas yang tampaknya bisa mencapai lima kilogram tersebut.

"Hyung, pulanglah." Sehun menatap Jongin yang membantunya untuk duduk. "Sebentar lagi Ibu akan datang."

"Sehun—"

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung." Sehun menerima gelas pemberian Jongin. "Hyung akan sakit jika setiap hari menungguiku hingga malam. Belum lagi tugas-tugas menumpuk."

"Aku tidak akan pulang malam kok." Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menginap disini karena ibumu tidak bisa datang."

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ck, tidak usah sok menyuruh Jongin pulang." Baekhyun terkekeh melihat sepasang manusia didepannya itu. "Kau senang kan ibumu tidak bisa datang?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Sehun mengelak dan cepat-cepat menegak obatnya.

"Kau juga Jong!" Kini giliran Jongin yang akan digoda Baekhyun. "Kau tidak capek apa sok jual mahal seperti itu?"

"Apa sih Baek?" Jongin mendelik pada Baekhyun, menyuruh si cerewet itu diam.

"Kau tidak ingat kau menangis meneleponku sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit? Kau menangis histeris waktu kau tahu Sehun patah tulang rusuk sampai dokter harus memberimu obat penenang."

"Baek!"

"Kau bahkan sering memandangi foto Sehun waktu dikelas." Baekhyun semakin gencar menggoda Jongin yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. "Kau bahkan rutin mengirim ibu Sehun pesan untuk mengetahui kabarnya.

"Sungguh Hyung?" Sehun tampak sangat terkejut dengan cerita Jongin.

"Bohong!" Jongin berkata keras. "Baekhyun bohong!"

"Kau bisa bertanya pada ibumu kalau kau tidak percaya." Baekhyun berkata pada Sehun. "Dan kau harus berhenti membohongi dirimu karena kau tahu, Irene berencana menyatakan cinta pada Sehun setelah Sehun mulai masuk sekolah lagi. Nanti Sehun dengan yang lain baru tahu rasa kau!"

"Baek!"

"Bye aku akan pulang!" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin yang semerah kepiting rebus.

Begitu pintu kamar rawat Sehun ditutup, Jongin rasanya seperti ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi. Bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Sehun sekarang? Kemarin-kemarin dia beralasan jika merawat Sehun itu karena ia merasa bersalah. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun membuka semua kedoknya. Dasar ember!

"Jadi…." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa?!" Jongin berkata jutek.

"Hyung menyukaiku sebesar itu?" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang sudah akan meninggalkan sisi tempat tidur.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Kepalanya hanya menunduk.

"Hyung, jawab aku." Sehun menarik Jongin lagi agar kakak kelasnya itu menatap wajahnya. "Kim Jongin, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Hmm…" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Sehun malu.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan semua ini setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit." Sehun menarik Jongin agar duduk disisi tempat tidur lagi. "Tapi aku rasa aku akan menggunakan privilage-ku sebagai orang sakit."

Jongin merasa suhu ruangan mendadak menjadi panas. Tangannya yang masih digengam Sehun perlahan mulai berkeringat dan jantungnya berpacu melihat sorot mata serius yang dipasang Sehun.

"Dulu ketika aku melihat Hyung pertama kali aku langsung jatuh cinta pada Hyung." Sehun berkata dengan suara tenang dan jantung Jongin semakin terpacu. "Aku sangat menyukai Hyung karena menurutku Hyung sangat manis dan menggemaskan."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya malu mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Setelah aku berusaha mendekati Hyung, ternyata Hyung bukan sekedar manis dan menggemaskan. Hyung tidak berpikiran dangkal seperti kebanyakan orang. Hyung tidak tergila-gila padaku. Hyung memiliki pendirian namun ada sisi lembut seperti seorang ibu."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya karena semua ucapan Sehun. Masa sih ia sebaik itu dimata Sehun? Jelas-jelas dia sering memarahi Sehun, meneriaki Sehun.

"Kadang aku sering ingin menyerah saat mendekati Hyung tapi aku tahu seorang Kim Jongin hanya ada satu didunia ini. Jadi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik agar bisa mendapatkan hati Hyung."

"Aku selalu menunda-nunda untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Hyung meskipun aku yakin Hyung sudah tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Sejujurnya aku senang dengan kejadian ini karena aku jadi semakin yakin jika aku sudah memilih orang yang tepat untuk aku jadikan kekasihku. Hyung bukan hanya baik hati, Hyung sangat perhatian dengan cara Hyung sendiri. Jadi Kim Jongin, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Uh, itu..itu…" Jongin bisa saja langsung mengatakan iya tapi bibirnya terasa kelu. Jantungnya seperti akan melompat dari dadanya karena terlalu senang akhirnya Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya.

"A-aku…aku…"

"Selamat malam." Pintu kamar rawat inap Sehun terbuka. "Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin."

"Oh iya, silahkan." Jongin segera melepaskan tangan Sehun dan bangkit dari ranjang pasien. Ada kelegaan dihatinya karena sejujurnya Jongin sangat gugup dengan pernyataan cinta Sehun barusan.

"Apa kau masih sering merasa nyeri Sehun?" Suster yang baru masuk tadi memeriksa Sehun.

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab cemberut.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Wajah tampan Sehun terlihat sangat kesal karena momen yang seharusnya romantis jadi hancur karena kedatangan seorang suster. Ah, Sehun memang selalu bisa membuat suasana hati Jongin lebih cerah.

—

"Hyung lihat ini aku dapat B plus!" Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas ujian dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pintar." Jongin mengambil kertas itu dan memandang tidak percaya nilai yang didapat Sehun pada pelajaran matematika.

"Aku memang pintar tahu!" Sehun menarik kertas ujiannya dari tangan Jongin dan memandangi kertas tersebut penuh rasa bangga.

"Seingatku dulu kau sering menyalin tugas dari temanmu."

"Itu karena aku sibuk mengejar-ngejar Hyung agar mau jadi pacarku." Sehun memasukkan kertas ditangannya kedalam tas dengan hati-hati seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada kertas tersebut.

"Memangnya sekarang aku pacarmu?" Jongin berkata cuek sambil terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sejak kejadian itu, Sehun memang belum diijinkan untuk mengendarai motor lagi. Jadi kini Sehun dan Jongin berangkat serta pulang sekolah menggunakan bis umum.

"Hyung! Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata begitu?!" Sehun berkata tidak percaya. "Setelah apa yang sudah kita lewati bersama dan juga kita sudah berciuman!"

"Itu tidak sengaja! Ti-dak-se-nga-ja!" Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Jongin yang langsung memerah begitu ia mengungkit ciuman kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu.

"Yang penting kita sudah berciuman jadi sekarang Hyung pacarku!"

"Jangan konyol Hun! Dan pelankan suaramu!"

"Eh ada Irene." Sehun berkata usil begitu melihat sosok Irene, teman sekelasnya, yang sebulan lalu—tepat hari pertama Sehun kembali ke sekolah—menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sehun bisa menangkap bibir Jongin langsung mengerucut begitu nama Irene ia sebut. Ah, bagaimana bisa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya yang menggemaskan ini? Sok-sok menolaknya tapi begitu ia menyebut nama seorang gadis bibir penuh Jongin langsung cemberut.

"Tuh kan cemburu!"

"Tidak!" Jongin semakin cemberut karena Sehun goda. Jongin berjalan semakin cepat menuju pinggir jalan tempat orang-orang menyebrang. Sehun segera menyusulnya dengan tawa riang.

"Hyung lihat itu." Sehun menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan. "Kita kan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, seharusnya kita juga bergandengan tangan."

"Kau bukan kakek-kakek yang harus digandeng." Jongin menjawab sambil lalu. "Lagi pula sejak kapan kita jadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Sejak—eh…" Sehun terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengenggam tangannya. Bibir Sehun membentuk senyuman lebar melihat tangan ramping milik Jongin menggandeng tangannya.

"Sejak saat ini." Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya masih dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Ditatapnya Jongin yang memasang wajah sok cuek disampingnya. Manis sekali. Biarpun kakak kelasnya itu selalu berusaha bersikap sok jutek padanya dimata Sehun, Jongin adalah pemuda termanis yang pernah ada.

"Hyung, ayo makan es krim dulu!" Sehun berkata cerah. Sehun tahu jika kini hati Jongin sudah sepenuhnya miliknya. Jongin yang bersikap jutek padanya selama berbulan-bulan kini menjadi miliknya. Mau menggandeng tangannya dan tidak lagi terus-terusan mendelik padanya.

Sehun berjanji, ia tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin.

Karena untuk membuat Jongin menggandengnya seperti ini mempertaruhakan nyawanya. Jadi, Sehun sekali lagi akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya agar ia tidak kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri, Kim Jongin.

THE END

Halooooooooo

Malam ini Auhtor update sedikit lebih telat dari jam biasanya

Pengennya di up besok tapi karena ini ff udah molor banget dari seharusnya jadi ya udah deh jam segini gapapa :)

Ff ini Author persembahkan buat para biji kopi dari HunKaiTown.

Semoga kalian suka yaaa

Walaupun Author sendiri ff ini masih kurang disana sini banyak banget karena penulisannya yang buru-buru dan alurnya standar banget…

Author juga engga ceritain tentang nasib Kris karena cuma mau difokusin ke Hunkai aja hehehe

Mohon maaf kalo kurang memuaskan yaaa^^

Kritik, saran dan reviewnya sangat ditunggu yaaa^^

Gomawooooo!


End file.
